When a cutting element is pulled around the arc (radius) of the end of the bar of a chain saw, the depth gauge follows the arc of the bar ahead of the cutting tooth of the cutter element. Because the depth gauge follows the arc, the cutting tooth is exposed to a greater depth of cut than desired (sometimes becoming as much as 0.120 inch below the tooth instead of the desired 0.030 inch). The cutting tooth dives into the wood and removes a chip thicker than desired as governed by the relative heights of the depth gauge and the cutting tooth when running in a straight line along the bar. Either the chain saw will kick either upwardly or backwardly, or the operator will need to apply substantially greater pressure to counter the tendency of the chain saw to move either upwardly or backwardly. Thus, for the common cutter element, the arc around the end of the bar makes the leading depth gauge ineffective as an accurate gauge for setting the depth of cut for the trailing cutting tooth.